1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage medium having a game program stored therein, a game apparatus, a control method, and a game system, and more particularly to a storage medium having a game program stored therein, a game apparatus, a control method, and a game system, which are capable of performing a predetermined game process in accordance with an input by a player.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-47448 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1), for example, a so-called shooting game is known in which a player character in a virtual game world discharges an object (such as a bullet, a laser beam, and the like) and gains scores when the discharged object hits an enemy character. For example, in the shooting game disclosed in the patent document 1, when the player presses a predetermined button provided on the controller, the player character operated by the player discharges a discharge object. Further, in the shooting game, the player can gain scores when the discharge object hits an other character (e.g., an enemy character) whose motion is controlled by the computer and when the other character disappears from the virtual game world.
However, in the shooting game disclosed in the Patent Document 1, the player operates the player character by using the operation buttons provided on the controller, whereby an object such as a bullet, a laser beam, or the like is discharged in response to pressing of a predetermined operation button. Such an operation is a simple intuitive operation for the player, and lacks in fun.